Modern manufacturing painting processes, including those used for automotive vehicles, may generally utilize a paint circulation system capable of delivering a plurality of paint colors. As color may be an important characteristic to the customer, particularly in the area of vehicles, providing a large range of colors is important. Each color may have a separate distribution system, including a network of supply and return lines, a plurality of paint applicators, such as spray guns or rotary bells, and a circulation pump that operates to continuously circulate the paint within the system. The paint circulation system as a whole may include a plurality of paint reservoirs or tanks, which may include a tote tank and a day tank for each color, pumps, supply and return lines, drop lines, one or more spray booths, a heat exchanger, one or more pressure regulators, and one or more paint applicator robots.